Kamen Rider W: NEVER Stratos
by Code-Emperor07
Summary: At a young age, Chifuyu escaped from her family, taking Ichika and Madoka with her. But now, when the twins are 10 years old, they will go through a turning point in their lives. One will walk the path of fighting for ideals, the other for justice. This is a story of both sides. Strong!Dark!Ichika Good!Madoka Eventual MadokaxPhilip. Revised!
1. Diverging Paths, Lost Past(Revised)

**Foreword(Please read):**

**I'd like to point out this is the first of the first few rewritten chapters of Kamen Rider W: NEVER Stratos. I made some changes to the NEVER portion of the story because I felt that I didn't do as well as I could have for writing out their parts. They lacked some character development and the whole thing seemed rushed. It also seemed direction-less. That is why I am remaking It is only for the first few NEVER Chapters. After that, everything will flow the same path as I originally planned it to.  
><strong>

**Now, Let's start the show.**

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider W: NEVER Stratos<p>

Darkness…

That is all the young child could see. His own labored breathing was the only sound he could hear in the enclosed metal room. The door was obviously locked from the outside, and there wasn't even a window to help illuminate the place, although it would be hard to tell due to the blindfold wrapped around his eyes. He had been kidnapped from his own home as he was watching television, and taken into an abandoned warehouse. But not before being knocked out cold, and brutally assaulted when he resisted.

Such is the misfortune of being the younger brother to one of the strongest IS users in the world: Chifuyu Orimura.

A 10 year old Ichika Orimura was bound to a metal pole with rope tied around his wrists and arms in an empty room being held hostage. His captors were from a corporation that did not wish for his sister to win this year's Mondo Grosso. Because of this, they chose to kidnap Chifuyu's little brother, and hold him for ransom in exchange for her to forfeit, or he will be killed. His twin sister was also taken, but he wasn't sure if she was with him or someplace else.

However, when Chifuyu was sent the live video feed of the ransom, Ichika told his sister not to worry about him and just win the competition, much to his captors' rage.

"Man, what are the chances of this even happening?" he mused. His eye was black and throbbing from being punched in the eye courtesy of one of his captors. The metallic stench of blood filled his nostrils as another one of the thugs bruised it. A dull pain plagued his arms and legs as they were the receiving end of being beaten by a metal pipe and baseball bat. And another threw a knife near his leg to stop him from escaping when he saw a chance to run away earlier, nicking it in the process.

All in all, it was a pretty rough morning.

However, after getting beaten up and on the verge of losing consciousness, he managed to listen to some of the words his captor spoke to one of his goons.

* * *

><p><em>"Alright, now that we have the brat, contact Orimura Chifuyu. Tell her that either she forfeits the Mondo Grosso, or we kill her little same could be said for her sister as well." The assumed leader ordered, gesturing to the beaten form of Ichika.<em>

"_Yes sir!" the man said as he left. Unable to retain consciousness any longer, Ichika went out like a light._

* * *

><p>"I got to get out of here. Otherwise Chifuyu-nee will fall right into their hands." He grunted as he yanked the rope that bound his wrists. "There's gotta be something to get these things off me. I just hope Madoka is alright."<p>

The 10 year old boy felt around him for anything, anything useful. His finger felt something cut him. By the feeling he was getting, it seemed to be broken piece of metal with the edge still sharp.

Wasn't that convenient?

He dragged the metal fragment closer to him with his fingers and slowly picked it up. This was no garbage…it was a tool. He silently used the metal fragment to cut the rope. The coarse edge of it also cut into his palm, but he just bit the inside of his mouth to suppress a yelp of pain. It took a while, but he managed to cut enough to break through the rope with strength alone.

He heard one man mentioned they must leave soon and he will prepare their car. He heard the sound of door closing as the first man left.

After few moments another man whispered he need to use the bath room and went outside.

Now it was the perfect chance. He can hear the last man letting out a cough as sound of the man sitting down on a couch was heard. He heard the sound of a TV being turned on. Now was truly the last chance.

Ichika slowly removed the rope from his arm with his bloody hand. He was taught how to fight from his sister and the Shinonono dojo with his childhood friend Houki. After she left he continued to train furiously and managed to beat several older kids in a different dojo, and secretly from his older sister, some bullies in the street.

He silently stood up, ignoring the screaming pain in his arms and legs, and undid the blindfold that kept his vision in the dark. Upon regaining his sight, he observed that he was in a rather spacious yet dimly lit room, about 25 feet by 20 feet, filled with old metal crates and pipes. He assumed this was just a storage room. As he looked up as he saw where the only source of light peeked through, he could see that there was a window right above him. He would've been able to escape through it, but it was too high up to reach. In his hand was a rather bloody and rusty, yet still sharp shard of metal. It was about 8 inches long and about 2 inches wide.

As Ichika scanned the room for anyone else, he could see that he was the only one here. He was searching for his twin sister, Madoka Orimura. He remembered that she was kidnapped along with him.

_'I know we were both taken, but where is she?'_ Ichika mentally voiced.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…In another area….<strong>

The ten year old girl struggled against her bonds. She was tied to a metal pole with rope binding her wrists. A thick blindfold was wrapped around her eyes, blacking out her vision.

"I can't believe our 'big mission' is to capture some brat." A female voice said. She appeared to be in her early twenties with long black hair that had yellow highlights.

"Shut up. It's not like we don't get anything out of it. If we bring her back alive, we'll be promoted. We may even get out own IS units." Another feminine voice said. The speaker was a a woman in her twenties as well. She had shoulder length brown hair tied in a pony-tail with purple highlights.

"That may be." a monstrous voice sounded. The two women looked up to see their accomplice. It was masculine in stature and reptilian in appearance. It has scaly skin bulked up to resemble armor. A spiked tail grew from the top of its head. On his hands were the top half of a jaw to act as gauntlets. His head resembled an alligator's wit its massive set of jaws. The being pulled out a rectangle device from his shoulder and the transformation was undone, reverting him back to a man in his early thirties. "But don't forget what you have to do for me."

"We know, we pay you to help us take the girl back to out HQ." The brown haired woman said.

"Hold it right there...Daimaru Okaido." the trio stopped and turned around. They came face to face with a middle aged man wearing a white suit and fedora.

"Oh? and who are you?" Daimaru mockingly asked.

"You are wanted for freelance crimes."

"Hah! I don't care if you are a detective, cop, or whatever. I'll erase you right here!" He pulled out the device, which was a flash drive with a rib cage-like casing and the letter A on front that was fashioned like an Alligator. He pressed the button.

** "ALLIGATOR!"**

He then inserted it into his shoulder to regain his mutated form. He then turned to the other two women

"Heh, glad we have these." The women then took out their own devices. They were Gaia Memories with the letter B on them fashioned like a Bat.

**"BAT!"** The silhouettes of the women were devoured in a mass of energy before subsiding. In their place were ashen gray creatures with pointed ears, a fur collar, and an open fanged mouth.

"It is time for you all to count up your crimes." The man stated, taking a new device from inside his jacket.

* * *

><p>In the midst of the battle, Madoka was able to get her blindfold off. But the alligator dopant swung its tail to strike the detective, only for it to hit the girl in the process. Her head smacked against a metal crate. Her vision was blurry, but when she looked up, she could've sworn she saw a man in black armor with a silver skull mask wearing a white fedora.<p>

But before she would even understand what she was seeing, she passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

The fight was over in a short span of time. The Alligator Dopant was now back in human form with a broken Gaia Memory next to him and the two Bat Dopants were pinned underneath a petroleum truck, and a fire is coming in close to the tank.

"Help...us..." they struggled underneath the massive weight of the vehicle. The fire was soon closing in on it.

"Sorry...can't." Skull turned around and walked away, the fuel truck exploding behind him and reducing the Dopants to cinders.

He made his way over to there Madoka lay unconscious. He could tell she was breathing, which was a good sign. But she also had a few broken bones and a large bruise on the head. As soon as the police arrived to arrest Okaido, Sokichi took the girl to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ichika...<strong>

He turned his head and saw the door, which had some light pouring from underneath it. And the sounds heard from the other side can be determined that a television set was on. He quietly opened the door and saw a man sitting on a couch with his back turned watching TV. He slowly approached the man from the back, treading lightly on the stone floor.

He was just a foot behind the careless man. He was watching a IS tournament that his sister was at.

He quickly grabbed a medium sized piece of rubble that lay nearby and lifted it with all his strength. His body was burning in pain from its weight, but he did his best to ignore it and focus on the task at hand. In a few quiet steps, he slammed the broken concrete on top of the man's head, effectively knocking him out, along with some blood tricking down his face.

"That's one…" Ichika wasn't sure if the man was dead or not, so he just assumed that he only knocked him out. He then began to search the man for anything that would be useful. After rummaging through the man's coat, he found a semi-automatic pistol, a combat, and unusually, a metal baseball bat. Seeing as the latter two may be useful since he had no experience in using firearms, he carefully placed the knife concealed in its sheathe through a belt loop in his pants, and carried the bat on his shoulder, putting the pistol aside.

He heard the sound of toilet being flushed. It would take the second man about 30 seconds to be here. Ichika made the unconscious man look as if he was still awake watching TV. He even had time to draw eyes over the man's eyelids. In this dimly lit warehouse, it was hard to tell anyway.

He ran back into the room that detained him, but only opened it by a crack to peer through. The second man walked in.

"Oi! The boss told us to get out. The ride's ready. Grab the brat too." The second man wasn't even looking at the guy on the couch. The man was looking at his phone as he walked. "This boring ass job for the bitch is over man. Let's go back already." He walked to the dead man. "You alright man?" In the midst of the man's distraction, he was ignorant of the 10 year old boy sneaking up behind him, metal bat raised above his head.

Crack!

A sickening crack echoed throughout the warehouse as the man fell face first onto the stone floor unconscious.

"Huff, huff, huff,…t…two…down…" he coughed and stood up. His body was still shaking like a leaf from both excitement and fear from the experience. A look of absolute terror was evident in his eyes. He also struggled to stop himself from vomiting. He looked at the open door of the warehouse.

"One left…" he muttered.

However, the sound of a knife being swung snapped to his attention.

"Gah!" screamed Ichika as he held his right side of his face, covering his cheek where the blade had struck. If Ichika hadn't reacted quick enough, he would've lost an eye.

"You killed my subordinates! I am fucking going to kill you for that brat!" The last man walked in with a bloody knife in hand.

He was taller than the other two. He was in a black suit as well, but he had a scar on his left eyes. His hair was black and short with a goatee with a handlebar mustache and his face had a frightening expression.

"Fuck order from the cold bitch! I am going to kill so slowly. So slowly that you wish you were dead. After this I am going ask for a job to get that sister of yours. I am going fuck'n rape her smug sexy ass and turn her into a common slut. Then I am going slice her to a million fuck'n pieces and feed her to the dogs!"

The moment he heard the man threaten his sister, his blood went cold. His pain and fear faded and was replaced with raging, utter fury. He muttered something

"Huh?...what you said you little shit." The mustache guy questioned, not really caring for the answer.

"I said…I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Ichika struggled like a berserk beast. With his bloody face and eyes he jumped on top of the man in a blur. He man fell down in surprise, but quickly tried to over-power the boy. Ichika's mind was filled with single thoughts "Hell…hell…"

His eye went wide. "GO TO HELL!"

His little body filled with rage and power he smashed his fingers into man's eye sockets.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGHHHHHHHH…..!" he screamed.

"For threatening my sister, you are going to die!" shouted Ichika as he hoisted up the bat once more and proceeded to pound the man into the asphalt. The man struggled in an attempt to try and over-power Ichika, but the boy wouldn't budge, but instead just slammed the metal bat down harder, shattering the man's arms, shoulders, and ribs. The young Orimura then smacked the bat against the man's throat, crushing his windpipe. Still in a frenzied state, Ichika decided to end this. So he picked up the combat knife and stabbed the man right between the eyes, then yanked it back out ignoring the blood and gray matter, and sliced the man's throat clean through to the opposite side.

The warehouse was silent…besides the sound of sobbing.

The young Orimura had experienced his first kill at a young age of 10 years.

Ichika's body shook like leaf as the surge of adrenaline and strength he gained from rage slowly left him. He killed him…he killed a man…A living person. Although this was his first time in doing so, he can't help but feel some sort of nostaliga.

He remembered when his sister taught him with a real sword. "It's heavy isn't? Ichika that is a weight of a weapon that can end a life. Remember it." But another set of memories briefly flooded his mind in nothing more than flashes. It involved five other girls teaching him various combat skills.

"You are wrong Nee-san…weight of a life…is too light." The boy whispered somberly, his body still trembling from the experience. Tears of fear were pouring from his eyes like a waterfall. He soon doubled over as he pressed a hand against his mouth in a attempt to keep down the vomit, but he threw up anyway.

Tick tock! Tick tock! Tick tock! Tick tock! Tick tock!

He didn't realized how long he stood there all bloody, tired, and smelled like bile.

"I am so tired…pain…I can't feel it either…"

Ichika stared into blank space as he held a rather dull look in his eyes.

"Nee chan…Where are you?"

He wandered around the area, not paying attention to his surroundings.

"I…killed someone…I killed someone…Chifuyu-nee."

If Ichika hadn't still been shocked from his first kill, he would've noticed the thug he knocked out with the baseball bat reach into his coat pocket and pull out a device which looked to be a detonator. He pressed the button and activate a series of plastic explosives attached to the walls and support beams. The bombs activated, with a timer that started to count down from 1 minute. He then tried to escape the warehouse before the entire building went up in smoke, but not before killing the brat that killed his boss. So he slowly crept up to him, grabbing a metal pipe leaning against the wall, and raised it in an attempt to brain the boy. However, despite how quiet the man was, Ichika still heard him, as he picked up the gun that he had tossed away earlier, took the safety off, and made sure it was loaded. It was.

Just as the man was right above Ichika, he spun around, surprising the man as he aimed the pistol at the man's heart and pulled the trigger.

BANG! The bullet made impact, but the recoil from the firearm forced it away from its target. So Ichika fired again and again, ignoring the pain in his arms from each recoil. The man spasmed as his body was soon riddled with bullets, before he collapsed onto the ground bleeding.

Ichika killed for the second time.

In yet, another period of shock and horror as he threw the gun away, and curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth on the ground crying.

CRASH!

He heard a sound of wall falling as a feminine figure enters the warehouse through the recently made hole in the wall. "That shape…an IS?" mumbled Ichika.

"Ichika! Where are you!?" shouted his sister.

"I'm over here!" he cried, getting her attention as she turned toward him. Despite the fact he was covered in blood and holding bloody weapons, Chifuyu was just glad he was safe, she'll just have to chew him out for answers later.

Just as Ichika tried to run toward his sister, the C-4 explosives continued to reach down to zero, with only 4 seconds left on the timer.

00:03...

00:02...

00:01...

KA-BOOM!

The bombs set off all at once, unleashing a chain reaction of explosions.

The force of the explosion caused the ceiling and some sections of the walls to break apart and collapse. The young Orimura tried to outrun the falling debris, but he was too slow as a large section of the ceiling fell on top of him, burying him alive in rubble.

"ICHIKA!"

As the smoke subsided, the entire warehouse was in ruins. Chifuyu quickly moved away any rubble that might've collapsed onto Ichika. A few minutes of unearthing her brother, she could hear breathing, although it is very shallow. She pulled away the last piece of broken concrete, but the sight before her sank her spirits to despair and anguish.

Ichika was in one piece, but that was the only good news. Each of his limbs were pinned down by broken support beams, effectively crushing them. Some broken glass and debris embedded themselves into his shoulder and ribcage, just missing his vital organs. However, there was a chance some of his internal organs had ruptured from the impact. There was a huge gash on his forehead from where a piece of rubble had struck, leaving him with a heavy concussion. The only clue that showed he was still alive was his shallow breathing. It was a miracle he didn't die, but he was hanging on the edge.

"Ichika! Ichika! Are you alright?"

At the sound of her voice, the 10 year old boy stirred slightly in response, "…Ch-Chifuyu…nee?"

"Ichika! Don't worry; I'll get you to the hospital. Just hang on!" With that said, she pulled away the remaining rubble that pinned down her brother and carried him in her arms. She flew him to the nearest hospital as fast as her IS could allow. In short, they arrived in the hospital within 2 minutes.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the event at the warehouse, and to say Chifuyu was worried would be an understatement.<p>

Ichika had been strapped to life support and sent to the emergency room in an attempt to save his life. It had been a whole 8 hours during the time he was in the E.R., and have shown no indication that he would leave yet.

While she may not show it, the eldest Orimura was extremely anxious about the fate of her younger brother. After she had left their parents and took him with her, he is the only family she has. Chifuyu had phoned her friend Shinonono Tabane, the genius who was the inventor of the IS, of the incident just yesterday, and she answered that she will arrive as fast as she could with something that will help.

She was also worried about her little sister, Madoka. She was kidnapped the same time Ichika was, but her assailants were different. The Brunhilde was thankful that Sokichi Narumi saved her as his case led right to her captors, which coincidentally were the same people he was assigned to investigate.

The moment the doctor came out of the emergency room, Chifuyu immediately walked up to the woman to get an answer.

"Doctor, are they going to be alright?" she asked with a calm persona, but her eyes showed a large amount of worry and anxiety.

"…I'm sorry. While your little sister's case was bad due to a few broken bones as well as experiencing some blunt force trauma to the head, so it wouldn't be surprising that she woke up with some memory loss. But your brother's case is more severe. We did all we could, but we cannot be certain. His limbs were crushed to the point the bone fragments embedded themselves in the muscle tissue, and the same could be said for his internal organs. He had suffered blunt force trauma to the cranium, and if it were any harder, then he would've been dead for sure. It wouldn't be a surprise if he woke up with amnesia, or at least some memory loss."

"But there is a chance he'll be alright?" Chifuyu asked, her calm façade betrayed by the slight tone of desperation in her voice.

"There is. However, it is a low chance. I am sorry, but there is nothing more we can do at the moment. We can only hope he can regain consciousness. But it may not be for a few days." The doctor said solemnly as she walked away, leaving Chifuyu to her thoughts.

'_Screw this! If there is even a chance of him surviving, then he'll make it. I just know he will. Madoka is the same.'_ Chifuyu thought. She was then told that the hospital would be closing soon, so she decided to leave.

* * *

><p>When Chifuyu visited the next day, she immediately went up to her brother's hospital room. As soon as she opened the door, she took a sharp intake of breath in surprise. She merely stared as she saw her brother was induced with morphine and had wires crawling out of his body leading to various machines on his bedside.<p>

After about half an hour, a woman walked inside the room. She was around in her mid thirties and her with along black hair tied up in a bun.

"Hello, I was assigned to be Ichika-san's nurse. I'll be watching over him for now. So please, don't worry." she politely replied.

Chifuyu merely nodded and said, "Arigatou." Deciding she needed some fresh air, Chifuyu excused herself from the room. Not long after, the nurse's cellphone begun to ring.

"Moshi moshi? Yes...I've been assigned to watch over him...yes. He may not survive given the extent of his injuries...Don't worry, I have the necessary materials. I just require the distraction, and then you can make the switch. Are you sure this is the one you want?"

"..."

"Alright. We'll get right on it...Katsumi."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the one you want?" The voice from the phone asked.<p>

"Yes. From what we've seen, he has the potential that we would need if we want to be accepted by Foundation X. With some training, we are bound to be accepted." The figure replied.

"Alright. We'll get right on it...Katsumi."

"Bye Mother." The figure turned his cell phone off. He picked up the tote bag laying by his feet and slung it over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Chifuyu decided to go outside for some fresh air. She simply sat on the bench by the entrance and stared at the afternoon sky, the sun slowly descending on the horizon. She felt relatively calm in this moment of peace. She had been doing the same routine since yesterday since she had no control over the condition of her brother, all she could do was wait and hope for the best. The cool evening air brushed on her skin, slightly easing the tension that she had in mind.<p>

However, the moment came to an end when a large object can be seen plummeting down from the sky right towards her. Taking the best course of action, she moved away from its direction of landing, avoiding being hit. The object crashed into the ground, kicking up dust and some pieces of concrete from the sidewalk. Upon closer examination, the metal object appeared to be a large metal carrot about 8 feet tall. And Chifuyu had a good idea who was inside. When it came to entrances like this, only one person came to mind.

"Chi-chan!" A young woman jumped out of the carrot as it split open. She was wearing a frilly light blue dress, and a pair of mechanical bunny ears that seemed to match her violet colored hair. She made an attempt to hug Chifuyu, only to get a smack to the head.

"Mou~! Is that the greeting I get for not seeing you in so long?" she whined.

"Tabane, enough! We don't have time for this kind of nonsense. You said you would be able to help right?" Chifuyu demanded.

Tabane's usually cheerful expression was replaced by a completely serious one. "Hai, just lead me to where he is. I have something that may help." She answered, as she lifted metal briefcase that was the size of an office desk. It would've been heavy to carry, especially what was inside if it weren't for the wheels.

"So are you sure that this will help him?" she gestured to the case Tabane held.

"Of course! You are talking about the great genius Shinonono Tabane after all!" she smiled. She unlocked the case and opened it, revealing to be a chamber-like device that is able to hold small person. There were various wires and lights covering the outer layer of the device. There was what appeared to be a monitor on the side, designed to show a person's BMI, blood sugar levels, bone density, nutrition levels, heart rate, breathing, hydration levels, cell activity, brain activity, and level of injuries.

"...Alright, I give up. What exactly is it?"

"It is a Life Support Chamber. I designed it to be capable of recording a person's biological data and condition of health. It also stimulates the body's cells to become more active and accelerate the body's healing process. I've also added doses of adrenaline in case the patient's heart rate is reduced below regular activity. It is also air tight and waterproof so there is no risk of either it or the patient from being damaged. "

Before Chifuyu could question more of the device, a single sound interrupted the conversation.

[BOOM!]

The ground shook as an explosion erupted from the hospital. It originated from the 6th floor in the east wing.

_'A terrorist attack? But wait...that floor and wing…That's where Ichika is!_' Chifuyu realized.

"Tabane, come on!" Chifuyu ordered as she ran back inside the building.

"Hai!" Tabane immediately followed, dragging the metal case behind her. However, the sheer weight of it slowed her down drastically.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes ago, in a certain hospital room.<strong>

The white walls of the room's interior seemed to glow brighter from the fluorescent lights. The smell of disinfectant still lingered in the area, and the only sounds that can be heard were monitors and machines beeping, and a patient's breathing. The patient was strapped down onto a mechanical bed with numerous tubes and wires attached to him, in attempt to keep his condition stable. The patient had just regained consciousness a few moments ago.

The young Orimura was resting quietly on the bed. But his mind was racing in anxiety and confusion. He was just bandaged up gotten out from surgery. However, that does not mean it is guaranteed he will survive on account of the severity of his injuries. His eyes were open, but instead of having a glow of life, they were empty, dark, and hollow. His mind is no longer in the realms of consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>(Ichika's Mind scape)<em>

_"…Where am I?" Ichika's eyes opened, but he couldn't see anything. Just pitch black darkness surrounding him. He tried to move, but he found that he didn't have any strength to even twitch._

_"Am I…falling?" He experienced a peculiar sensation, as though he was free falling. But there was no air whooshing past him, all he felt was the coldness of the darkness, slowly and steadily freezing him as he fell._

_And so he fell, deeper and deeper into the black abyss, not knowing when he would reach the bottom._

* * *

><p>The beat of his heart monitor was gradually slowing down. With each passing moment, the span of time between each beep extended.<p>

* * *

><p><em>*SPLASH*<em>

_Ichika's body fell into a body of black water. But, instead of sinking, Ichika began to float on the surface, moving along with the flow of the current._

_"…Where am I now?" He still couldn't see anything. He didn't hear anything but his own voice, his other senses did not help him in the very least, as he smelled nothing, didn't hear anything besides his own voice, and the only thing he could feel was the cold wetness of the water beneath him._

* * *

><p>In the real world, his eyelids became heavier as they slowly drooped more and more and his breathing became shallower. As this occurred, only one thought passed through his mind<em> 'Wh...who am...I?'<em>

BOOM!

A loud explosion was heard nearby by all except for him, as the sound of his heart monitor was now reduced to a long, drawn out beep. With that Ichika Orimura, who had his past erased, had already passed from this world.

* * *

><p>"Ichika!" Chifuyu shouted as she ran up the stairs to her younger brother's room. The elevator was malfunctioning due to the explosion and it wasn't worth the risk to take. And she couldn't use her IS without destroying even more of the building. However, as they ascended up the stairs, more explosions, albeit smaller ones continued to shake the hospital.<p>

"Chi-chan~! Hold on, this case is hard to carry up the stairs!" Tabane cried as she was lugging the large metal case behind her, while still climbing the stairs at slower pace.

"No time! Who knows what happened to Ichika? He could be dying right now! Just hurry up!"

"Hai! But are you sure Maddochi is alright?"

"She is. Last I checked, she is asleep in recovery on the second floor."

About several seconds later of running at full speed, or in Tabane's case moderately fast, both women finally reached the sixth floor. However, what they saw was a sorry sight.

The entire floor was broken apart and in flames. Smoke, dirt, and dust clouded the air, making it difficult to breathe. She ripped off a piece of cloth from the sleeve of her shirt and pressed it against her mouth to help filter the smoke. She then ran across the corridor until she was in front of her brother's room "Ichika!" she cried, only to get no response. Alarmed by the lack of an answer, she broke the door down, only to see a large portion of the room to be charred and broken apart, and Ichika's body unhooked from the machines lying on the cold tile floor unmoving.

* * *

><p><em>(Ichika's Mind scape)<em>

_"...My name is...I...I...Ichi...ka..." Ichika was slowly starting to find it harder and harder to remember anything. He could no longer recall the names of his friends. The red-haired boy and girl, the twin-tailed brunette girl, the kendo girl with a ponytail, her eccentric older sister, his twin sister, and his elder sister. He was even beginning to forget details like his name, age and birthday. And so, he kept repeating his name to himself over and over, so that he wouldn't forget. But that only delayed the inevitable. Even after repeating his name over a dozen times like a mantra, it was beginning to slip away. It seemed as thought the moving current of the body of water slowly took a piece of his memory with each passing second._

_All of it, being forever lost in the dark current._

_Even so, there was just a small handful of memories, which soon faded until it consisted of the two most important people to him that he held onto with incredible tenacity, even after beginning to forget everything else._

_"...Chifuyu-nee...Madoka..."_

_Holding on to that precious memory, Ichika's body continued to sail down the body of water he had fallen into._

* * *

><p>"I...Ichika...no...NO!" Chifuyu dropped to the ground and cradled her younger brother's motionless body.<p>

"Ikkun!" Tabane cried as she ran into the room and saw the young child's condition. Throwing the metal case aside, she knelt beside her friend. Tears pouring out from her eyes as she noticed Ichika was not moving, not even breathing.

"Is…is he…?"

"No! Ichika you better not die on me!...Not now dammit!" Chifuyu screamed her voice cracked slightly from emotion as she hugged her little brother's body. There was no pain worse than losing a loved one, especially one of the two only family you have left.

A few moments passed, but nothing happened. Both women looked down in complete sorrow and despair, until a small movement in her arms snapped Chifuyu back into the world.

"...Chi...fuyu...nee?" the young boy attempted to speak as his eyes cracked open.

"I-Ichika? She stuttered, surprised by these turn of events, tears of joy running down her face.

"Ikkun! You're alive!" Tabane cried, now crying tears of joy as she wrapped her arms around the young Orimura in a suffocating death hug.

"N...nice to see you a-again T-Tabane-san...Can't... breathe!" He choked out.

"Tabane, get off of him! You're going to kill him."

"But I was just happy he was alive!" she retorted. In short, the two were locked in an argument, which made the younger Orimura to sweat drop in confusion.

However, unbeknownst to the two, the young Ichika had what appeared to be a serial code and an oddly shaped tattoo imprinted on the back of his neck, concealed by his hair.

* * *

><p><em>Eventually he stopped drifting across the dark sea and washed up on an immaculately white sandy bank. Weakly, he pulled himself onto his feet and began to walk forward. The scene slowly changed as the dark blackness slowly, but surely faded until everything was completely white. He did not stop himself from his advancement. In fact, he seemed to be in a trance because of it. It wasn't long until he had finally let go of the final precious memory and allowed it to fade away in the white background.<em>

_After what seemed to be an eternity, he stopped. He waited, as if expecting something to happen, but his thoughts didn't match his actions. "Why did I stop?" His dull eyes scanned the blank terrain, seeking any type of clue for an answer. But he found nothing._

_Instead, his knees grew weaker until he fell on top of them. "Who am I...?"_

_Then suddenly, he caught a pitch black shadow out of the corner of his eye. He thought it to be strange and out of place in the bright, white setting._

_"Who...?" However, he saw nothing more from the murky void. Only an invisible figure walking up to him. He could only see the silhouette's outline. Its hand slowly reaching closer and closer to the boy._

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Minutes ago. Unknown POV<strong>

"Looks like the 'terrorist attack' was a success. Now where was that boy located? She said it was room 506." A voice mused to himself. His appearance was concealed by the uplifted smoke, but it was evident that he had a metal crate that was large enough to hold a child next to him. He opened the door to the boy's room and saw that the child's heart monitor was in a steady flat line and that his breathing had stopped. The child was already dead.

"Well, I guess this saves the trouble of retrieving your corpse. It's hard to believe that children as young as you are taken by death." He mused. He unhooked the body from the numerous machines that crawled from the machines and lifted the boy from the bed.

"Now to leave this here." He said as he opened the metal crate, revealing a young boy with messy black hair that looked to be around 10 years old. If he had opened his eyes, dark brown irises would've been seen. In short, it was an exact replica of the recently deceased Ichika Orimura. He laid the replica onto the floor and set a small plastic device on the far end of the room. He set the time for 5 minutes and activated it. As the timer counted down, he placed the body of the original into the crate, closed the lid, locked it, and pulled it out of the room. Seeing as he was pressed for time, he decided to go through the express route. Making sure there were no witnesses, he opened one of the windows that faced the backside of the hospital as the police would most likely be towards the front.

He did something that no sane man would do when they are on the sixth floor of a building. He jumped while the holding the metal case with him. a loud explosion sounded behind him, signifying the bomb timer counted to zero.

As soon as he hit the ground, he tucked and rolled onto his knees and got back up quickly. The metal crate clanged as it impacted on the concrete. Although, it was remarkable that the casing was undamaged except for a small scratch. Upon normal circumstances, a person would have their legs broken and sustain even greater damage such as an injured spinal cord. But he appeared to be just fine without a single scratch.

He casually grabbed the crate and made his way over to a blue convertible car that was parked behind a few storage crates. He opened up the trunk and placed the crate holding the boy's body inside. He then walked over to the driver seat, started the car, and drove off.

* * *

><p><em>The clear figure's hand was just in front of Ichika's face. The boy made no indication of resisting as he stood still in resignation. The silhouette rested its hand on the boy's forehead before bringing it down, closing his eyelids. From there, the child can only see black once more.<em>

* * *

><p>An hour after the events that took place in the hospital room, the child's eyes snapped open. He felt the soft fabric of a blanket, and the softness of a thin cushion below him. A pillow supported his head. He came to realization that he was lying on a flat operation table. He sat up and cautiously observed his surroundings. "Where...am I?" His eyes scanned the room he was placed in. A set of tall, tinted windows were paneled in the wall beside him, hovering above the small metal table that had chemistry supplies neatly arranged. The color of the walls were a dull white, that seemed to be of a grayish shade due to the lack of lighting, the only source of illumination being the light above the table he sat on. The raven haired boy them noticed even more chemistry supplies, ranging from test tubes, beakers, microscopes, analyzers, and various liquids and solids scattered on a few more tables on the other side of the room. In addition, he observed the various machines and computer monitors set by the walls; he was unable to determine what the unfamiliar devices were used for.<p>

"What was I...doing?" The soft click of a door knob captured his attention as he saw the door swing open, revealing two new figures walking in. The one on the right was a male, presumably in his early twenties. His attire consisted of a a black leather jacket, a dark sleeveless t-shirt, and worn, denim jeans. His brown hair was messily combed and swept away from his eyes in opposite directions. Around his neck was a silver cross. Each of his ears held a silver earring. His dark brown eyes met the questioning and curious gaze of the young boy's.

The woman next to him was older, but had similar features to the first person. Her dark brown, wavy hair was tied in a neat pony tail and her dark colored eyes held a sense of kindness, but with a small hint of uncertainty. She wore light colored clothing consisting of a striped buttoned shirt and a skirt that fell an inch past her knees. Her pristine, white lab coat glowed even brighter once she stood directly beneath the only active light source.

"Who are you?" The pastless child asked.

"My name is Katsumi. And this is my mother, Maria Daido." Katsumi answered.

"Um...Nii-san. Do you know who I am?" The boy asked. His while his tone tried to remain calm, it was futile as his eyes had shown his desperation for answers. Maria remained silent as she didn't know how to break to news to him. But Katsumi stepped up and said it straight to him.

"You don't have a name. You lost it when you lost your memories. As of now, your identity does not exist." His tone seemed cold, but it was mostly due to the harsh truth. "Your memories and identity were erased upon your death. You were legally dead for an hour. But fate deemed it a chance to allow us to bring you back."

"No way...But...how? Shouldn't I stay dead if I was legally dead for that long? What is the point of reviving if everything is just lost!? ...Living without sense of self and having lost precious memories...Am I doomed to remain existing as an empty shell?" The child was a step away from crying, represented by the beads of tears in his eyes.

"No, I will give you a name." Katsumi's interruption ceased the emotional uproar from happening. The boy quieted down and looked at the older man.

"Your name shall be...Shiro. Shiro Daido."

"Why?"

"The color white is the absence of all colors of the spectrum and it denotes emptiness. Which relates to you as you have no memories." Katsumi explained.

"...Shiro...Shiro...I like it." The boy, now identified as Shiro, repeated the name a few times to himself to get a feel for it. "Thank you, brother."

Katsumi only nodded to him before turning away. However upon closer inspection, such as what Maria had done, the man held a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>It had been 5 days after the terrorist bombing at the hospital, and a young girl was still sound asleep. Casts were wrapped around her left arm, right leg, and bandages were wrapped around her torso and head.<p>

Next to her bed was a worried Chifuyu,and Ichika in a wheelchair. The man that saved Madoka's life was leaning against the door frame. The young girl had begun to stir awake, catching the eldest orimura's attention.

"Madoka! Madoka! Are you awake?" Chifuyu asked as she gently moved her little sister.

Soon, madoka's eye fluttered open. Her blurred vision begun to adjust until the image was clear. She turned her head to the side to face her older sister and brother, who wore relieved smiles on their faces.

"Chifuyu-nee? Ichika-nii?" She asked groggily. "Ow... my head." She pressed a hand to her temple to try and ease the ache.

"The doctor said you hit your head around the time you were kidnapped. Can you remember anything?" Chifuyu asked.

"Well, I can remember you guys and my friends. I can also remember what happened in that warehouse...but it's kind of blurry. But other than that, nothing." She replied honestly.

While Chifuyu was shocked by this news, she was internally relieved that her younger sister does not remember the past events with the rest of their family.

"How did I get here?" Madoka asked.

"This man brought you to the hospital." Ichika said, gesturing past his twin sister. The girl turned her head to face the man clad in white. He tipped his fedora in greeting.

"Are you the one...who saved me?" She asked, trying to prop herself on the hospital bed.

Sokichi nodded in response.

"But...how did you find me?"

"There was a crime involving a man who would perform any job if the price was right. Recently, his activities begun to escalate. I was assigned to look into it. Eventually, I found him, his accomplices, and you. I learned later that he made a deal with a particular group who wanted a specific person to be captured and sent to them. I would guess that it would be you."

Madoka remembered what took place. She witnessed her captors turn into vicious monsters, but Sokichi dispatched them without even breaking a sweat. He was composed and determined. The display of those qualities from before sparked a feeling of admiration in Madoka. This man had investigated numerous criminals, whether normal or those who use advanced weapons and brought them to justice, accepting the responsibility of his actions and knowing full well what he was up against. Madoka wished to be like that as well.

"Please take me as your student!" She begged. The sudden request surprised both Chifuyu and Ichika, but Sokichi remained indifferent.

"Being a detective isn't easy...child. There are many dangers and hard decisions one must take. But I must ask...why do you want to learn from me?"

"First, I'm not a kid, I'm turning 11 this year. And second, you were able to take down those guys without even flinching. You were calm and composed in the face of danger. Plus you brought criminals like them to justice. I wish to be as strong as you sir."

"Well child, I like your determination. As long as it is alright with your sister, I'll accept your proposal." he gave a shadow of a smile.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

As I have said previously, I have decided to rewrite this story..again. But with good reason. As I realized the first two felt rushed and showed a severe lacking of character development for the NEVER team.

I am sorry if I made Madoka too OOC, but I'm trying to make her a protagonist and not the operative of Phantom Task.

And if you guys think that cloning with is cliche and impossible, need I remind you that this world had futuristic military weapons used only by women, technology that can bring the dead back to life, and devices that utilize the power of Earth's memories.


	2. New Mission, Shadow of Justice(Revised)

Kamen Rider W NEVER Stratos: A New Mission, Shadow of Justice.

* * *

><p>"So...why are we here again?" Shiro asked his surrogate brother. He and Katsumi were in the building's artillery room with a variety of basic combat weapons. Ranging from trench knives to combat knives, wakizashis, katanas, short swords, broadswords, rifles, machine guns, shotguns, pistols and more. But it only has conventional weapons.<p>

"Right now, we are simply looking for a weapon that you are most suited for. How's this?" Katsumi handed the younger Necro-Over a Winchester rifle.

The boy weighed the firearm in his hands, but he just couldn't get a comfortable feel from it. The weapon's size was large than his small frame. As a result, he shook his head no.

"Then how about this crossbow?"

"Not quite. It feels awkward using it. Plus the reloading time takes too long." The boy declined with good reason.

"Well, maybe this?" Katsumi handed him a trench knife.

The undead boy felt the weight of the blade in his hands. While it was better than the last two, it still wasn't good enough. "Nope." He placed the knife back onto the table and chose to look around the remaining weapons. His eyes were trained on the chisa katana. The blade was shorter than the average katana, but the handle was the same size. Without thinking, he grasped the sword and lifted it up.

"I don't know why...but holding this feels...right." Shiro examined the Japanese style sword further. He pulled the blade out of its sheathe and made a few test swings off the sword. While it was the first time he remembered wielded such a weapon, using it felt more...natural than the rest.

* * *

><p>After choosing a weapon, Katsumi brought Shiro into another room to test his combat. The younger Necro-Over thought he was going to practice with the sword, but what Katsumi did next confused him. He handed the boy a Glock and instructed him to shoot the targets on the far end of the room, which were adjusted to match Shiro's height. In a fluid motion, the boy picked up the gun and removed the safety. While most kids wouldn't even know about the safety, the child removed it as if it were common knowledge. This action piqued Katsumi's interest even more.<p>

He had chosen this boy specifically as another member of the Necro-Over project. He had done some research on the boy using underground information brokers. Only one knew of the child's origins and passed the information onto Katsumi. The info dealer was tracked down and captured a week later. Apparently, she used to work as an attendant for one of the Clan's heirs. And by selling information, she was enacting treason against the household and was imprisoned until her judgment came.

They are a clan who plans for world domination. But recently they are partaking in underground operations starting when a new head on the leadership of the clan when the previous one fell ill. Unlike other clans, their existence is only known to a very few people. The information broker he met was most likely the only one in the world who knew of them.

_'Based on his movement and actions, it just becomes more evidence that he was part of the Orimura clan.'_

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

Katsumi smirked when he saw that Shiro was hitting the targets dead center. He was right after all. The boy had potential, and obviously had some training beforehand; but it's only a muscle memory now. Despite his shooting skills, The NEVER knew that the boy wasn't a killer despite his past life training, as he only aimed for the center and not the vital areas of the body.

"That's enough." Katsumi said. As told Shiro stopped shooting, replaced the safety on the Glock, and set it down.

"You have decent aim for a kid." He complimented the boy.

"Thank you." Shiro gave a shadow of a smile, acknowledging his new surrogate brother's compliment. He had no idea how, but when he was shooting the humanoid shaped targets, he felt some sort of nostalgia.

"Now for your next text in combat." Katsumi instructed Shiro to strike/cut down all the targets in the room using only his chisa katana, which he exchanged for the Glock in the boy's hands, in a set amount of time. Which was 5 minutes. There.

The boy stood by, sword in hand, as training dummies were positioned all around the room. He shifted into a sword stance and drew his chisa katana.

"Begin!"

In one fluid motion, Shiro rushed towards the nearest target and slashed it diagonally in half. He moved onto the second one and stabbed it through the stomach before bringing the blade down and tore through its lower half. The rest wen through the same process: cleave, stab, slash, rend, tear apart. These were the repeating actions Shiro executed as he struck down his targets. While his mind couldn't understand how he performed these feats, it just felt natural to him. While Katsumi was impressed of this feat, he noticed that the cuts were too clean, as if he subconsciously avoided the crippling vital areas, such as the joints.

With two minutes to spare, Shiro had sliced each training dummy into two pieces. With a soft click, he re-sheathed his weapon.

Katsumi clapped at the boy's skill. "Excellent. Your skill with a sword, I must say, is superior to your skill with firearms."

Shiro just nodded. As he was still confused on how he was able to do all of this. _'Just who was I in my past life?' _But his thoughts were interrupted as Katsumi spoke.

"Now for your last combat test..." Shiro waited for him to continue, but Katsumi just pulled out a combat knife and readied it in his hands. "Actual combat."

The boy fell into a stance of his own with his sword drawn and rested on his shoulder. "Let's go."

Shiro made the first move as he closed the distance quickly and swung at Katsumi's extended arm. The Necro-Over parried it with his knife as he side stepped and rammed the but of his weapon into the boy's ribs. However, Shiro didn't even flinch as he stood his ground and twisted Katsumi's wrist, causing him the drop the knife. Shiro aimed for a downward slash at the unarmed man, but Katsumi dropped down and kicked Shiro's feet from underneath him and knocked him off balance. The older NEVER lunged for his fallen weapon and picked it up.

"You're doing pretty good so far." Katsumi complimented.

"Thank you."

"However, it's still not over." The elder Daido lunged forward and was bringing his knife down to cleave through Shiro's upper torso, but the boy brought up his chisa katana and blocked the smaller blade with the flat of the sword and pushed it away. Seeing this chance, Shiro rushed in as he prepared a slashing motion. The undead adult noticed this and readied his knife in anticipation of the upcoming attack. The boy swung his chisa katana, and Katsumi brought his combat knife up to block it. But just before Shiro could make contact, he vanished out of sight. The Necro-Over tried to get his bearings in order to detect where the child would strike next. But before he could think more, Shiro was already behind him. He turned around failed to react in time as Shiro sliced through Katsumi's torso, stretching from his right shoulder to his left hip, and left a rather deep wound. A large red line was left from the attack as blood continued to trickle from the cut.

_'That sword movement...It's not a simple matter of swinging it around. It seems like part of an actual sword style.'_ Katsumi deduced.

However, Katsumi didn't even register the pain as he continued the fight. He stepped in, but evaded Shiro's attack as he moved around and slashed the boy across the back.

Shiro simply flinched at the sharp pain as he performed a backslash. Katsumi simply jumped back as he expected the upcoming move. Both adopted siblings faced one another, weapons at ready. However, Katsumi just dropped his stance saying, "I think that is enough for right now."

The undead child relaxed his form as well.

* * *

><p>"Now Shiro, I want you to practice hand to hand combat." Katsumi said as they moved to a different part of the training room, this one with more open space.<p>

"Okay." Shiro answered as he got into a fighting stance.

"Let's go." Katsumi started off with a spin back kick, which Shiro caught, but it knocked him back. Katsumi threw a hard punch top Shirou's head, dislocating his neck in the process. As the young boy fell down, Katsumi just stared at the body, knowing it wasn't going to kill him. And sure enough, Shiro began to move as he slowly stood up, grabbed his head with both hand, and proceeded to pop it back into place.

"Gah! Man, that was pretty uncomfortable." Shiro grunted as he rolled his neck.

"You get used to it after a while. Let's continue."

They charged in at one another to trade blows. Shiro went for a spinning back kick, but Katsumi just grabbed his leg and flipped him over. The young boy landed on his feet and as he jumped back up and threw out a right hook to the face. Again, Katsumi caught it, but Shiro followed up by headbutting him in the face, causing him to stagger as Shiro finished it with a strong side kick, sending the older Daido crashing into the wall.

The young Daido ran up to his surrogate brother as the battle ended. "Are you okay, Nii-san?"

"Yeah, that was a pretty good move otouto." Katsumi complimented as he stood up.

They continued another bout of sparring. But just as Shiro was about to land a punch, his head had begun to throb. He stopped his attack mid-swing and clutched his head in an attempted to dull the agony.

"Otouto, what's wrong?" Katsumi went by his surrogate brother's side.

Shiro however, couldn't hear his words as his mind drifted towards a different setting. His mind painted an image of what appeared to be a doctor, a young woman in her late teens or early twenties with long black hair. The presumed doctor and woman were having a conversation...

* * *

><p>"I'd say your brother Ichika is steadily recovering, Orimura-san. However, he is suffering a big case of memory loss." The doctor explained.<p>

"What do you mean?" Chifuyu questioned.

"He still remembers his friends, but has no recollection of anything before meeting them. It is most likely trauma induced amnesia. He must take this medicine to keep away the nightmares. The mental strain could be too much for him to handle if he doesn't." The doctor gave Chifuyu a bottle of yellow serum.

"This amount should last for a few months. When you run out, be sure to pick up a new supply here as soon as possible. Understand?"

"Of course doctor. Thank you." Chifuyu then picked up Ichika, who was sitting in a wheelchair due to him still recovering from his injuries, and left the hospital.

And with that, the image slowly faded to black.

* * *

><p>"...ro. Oi! Shiro! Shiro! Are you okay?" Katsumi shook Shiro in an attempt to snap him out of the trance he is in.<p>

"Y-yeah. I'm alright."

"What exactly happened?" Maria asked.

"I-I...don't know. For a moment there, I thought I was watching a different scene. But I don't know the people there. They said something about...medicine? It was for a boy that looked like me."

Both Katsumi and Maria were surprised. She was slightly troubled upon this revelation. "Could this be a side effect from the cloning process?" She muttered to herself. "I'll have to look into this further."

She then whispered to Katsumi her hypothesis, which Shiro couldn't overhear. The elder Necro-Over nodded upon her words.

"Alright mother. Otouto, that is enough for today. We will begin your official training regimen tomorrow.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"Hey Nii-san, what is this?" Shiro picked up a small wooden box on the desk after they entered the room.<p>

"Oh, that? ...It was something I made when I was alive, but it's nothing to me anymore."

Shiro opened it and turned the small handle at the side, as it played a small tune. "I like the melody."

"Hmph."

"It was very skilled of you to make this, Nii-san."

"Thanks, but like I said," Katsumi took the box and threw it over his shoulder. "It is nothing to me anymore."

Shiro just frowned. "Even if we will lose our pasts, and even if we don't need them to continue on, don't you think we should keep the reminders of how we used to be? Because unlike you, I have absolutely nothing from my past life."

Katsumi just stayed silent for a moment before answering, "That may be, but we shouldn't indulge too much into our pasts, as we have to create our own future. Don't worry. You were given this life for a reason."

Shiro remained quiet. Letting the words sink in. Then his eyes were trained onto another object on the table top: a harmonica.

"What is this?" He gently picked the instrument up.

"That is another piece of my past. For some reason, playing a certain tune on that calms me down." The older man explained.

"...Can I try?" The undead boy asked with curiosity.

"Knock yourself out."

Shiro pressed the instrument to his lips and slowly began to play.

_**Song Played- Always with you (from Spirited Away)**_

For the next two minutes, Katsumi listened with mild wonder from the melody that brought some ease to his heart. It gave him a sense of nostalgia, something he hasn't felt in years since his revival. It was a foreign, yet comforting feeling. He couldn't help but smile at his adopted brother's ability.

The sound carried throughout the rest of the building, allowing Maria Daido to hear the tune as well. The song reminded her of Katsumi before he became a Necro-Over, and how he loved playing the harmonica. The joyful memories made her shed a tear out of longing for those wonderful days.

The tempo of the music slowed, until it eventually stopped.

**_Song End._**

"How was that?" Shiro asked.

"...It was a wonderful melody. I sense the free-spirited feeling from it. Do you remember learning to play it?"

"I'm...not sure. When I took the harmonica, my body was moving on its own. Maybe it was another muscle memory."

"Well, I'm sure you will be able to keep that song in mind. It's a precious piece of your lost it with you, and use it to direct yourself to your future." Katsumi advised.

* * *

><p>After about a week, it was time for the two NEVERs to begin their presentation to have the NEVER project accepted by Foundation X. They arranged the order like this: Katsumi was to participate in each test first, then Shiro. This was done in order to prove that the NEVER project also works from children. Particularly to signal out the differences between someone who has been a NEVER for five years, and one who has been a NEVER for only one to two months, at most.<p>

Test 1: Endurance.

Both Katsumi and Shiro stood in front of the Foundation X researchers to be tested on their abilities. Their first test was to determine if conventional weapons would have any affect on them. Katsumi went first.

The researchers retrieved what appeared to be a cannon from the far end of the room and aimed it at Katsumi. With a press of a button, a large weight was shot at the older Daido with enough force to shatter a man's rib cage.

"Urgh!" Upon impact, Katsumi's body crashed to the ground, and appeared to have lost consciousness. However, barely a moment later, his fingers moved as he opened his eyes. He then immediately stood up, not minding the fact his ribs were fragmented. The operator brought out a machine gun next as he begun to shoot Katsumi. However, despite the number of bullets embedding themselves into his flesh, he merely shrugged it off.

For the final test in weaponry, A young woman brought out what appeared to be a large suit of mechanical armor. It was black and had a katana-like weapon at its side; it also appeared to have wings. The entire piece of technology doesn't seem to cover the users entire body, but only parts of it.

Katsumi never expected to go up against an actual IS. But he soon smiled, deeming this to be interesting.

The same woman who brought out the IS proceeded to enter the cockpit and activate the machine. Some parts of the suit shifted as the wings and parts of the armor folded out.

Katsumi just stood his ground and said, "Let's do this."

The Uchigane model flew forward using its wings and boosters to propel itself while it raised its weapon. As soon as its target was within range, the woman swung her sword down in an attempt to cleave the NEVER in half. The attack struck, and the older NEVER was sent flying to the far side of the room. He hit the wall hard and crashed onto the floor. It was miracle his body was still in one piece after facing a super weapon like the IS. However, there was a large gash across his left collarbone all the way down past his right hip.

"NII-SAN!" Shiro cried as he saw his surrogate brother's current state. But to his relief, Katsumi had begun to move. He rolled over so that he was lying face down and pushed himself up, not minding the fact there was a large wound across his torso as it continued to bleed.

"Phew...He's fine." Shiro sighed in relief.

"Of course I am, otouto. We have immortal bodies remember?" Katsumi reminded as he walked towards his family.

"Yeah, but against a super weapon like the IS, I couldn't help but worry." he retorted.

"Don't worry, those gadgets can't kill us. Now, it's your turn."

The observers had begun to write down their findings as the younger walked up for his own test.

After Katsumi, a cannon was aimed and pointing straight at Shiro. The operator carefully took aim as the weapon's barrel was aligned with Shirou's torso, and fired.

"Guragh!" Shirou cried from the impact equaling to be slammed by truck at full speed. The force of the impact also cracked his ribs. He crashed down to the floor. For a few seconds, he was lying there unmoving. However, his fingers began to twitch as his eyes snapped open. He propped himself up to stand quickly, as if he wasn't hurt in the first place. "Is that all there was?" he questioned casually.

Apparently, it wasn't over since the tester brought out a Gatling turret next.

"Oh...well, this may sting." Shiro mused. The weapon of mass destruction begun to rapidly shoot a barrage of bullets at the young NEVER. Every projectile made its mark as numerous holes leaking blood covered Shiro's body, but he was still able to move like normal due to his immortal body. While it had stung, Shiro felt no other pain besides that. Another weapon was rendered useless against the NEVER project. The observers scribbled down notes as the elderly man in a suit next to them seemed interested.

Now...it was time to face the IS. The same woman who used the weapon against Katsumi was using against Shiro as well. However, instead of using the IS's main weapon like with Katsumi, the woman is just using the suit's gauntlets. Shiro frowned from the fact that he was being underestimated. So he spoke up.

"Hey, instead of taking it easy on me just because I'm a kid, use that sword."

The woman was surprised at his instruction, so he glanced at the other researchers for help. They simply nodded as if confirming the decision. Rather reluctantly, she pulled out Uchigane's main weapon. She then entered the same stance she used earlier. A moment later, she lunged forward and slashed Shiro right across the chest, tearing through the flesh like a knife through butter.

The young NEVER was thrown back from the force of of the strike and slammed into the back wall of the room. The attack also exposed the ivory structure of his rib cage, which was dyed crimson from his own blood. He laid flat on the floor, as still as a corpse. The researchers were about to deem this subject to be a failure, but the NEVER begun to move. He slowly pushed himself up and shakily stood on his own feet. The skin on his chest was still cut open, and he appeared to be in major discomfort. However, he simply gritted his teeth and bared through the pain.

The Foundation X researchers were impressed he was still mobile, so they wrote their observations and data. Shiro made his way over to his adopted family. Unfortunately, as he made his way over the skin on some parts of his body, particularly his torso, were squirming and moving in an irregular fashion, as if they were becoming unstable. It meant that his cells were beginning to break down.

Shiro, Katsumi, and Maria took notice of this as he drew closer. "Mother, the serum." Katsumi said.

"Right." The professor took out the metal case and opened it, revealing several vials of the cell maintenance enzyme. She grabbed a single container and placed it into the injector. As Shiro stopped in front of them, Maria handed him the injector. Knowing what this meant, the young NEVER took the device and pressed it against his pectoral, where most of the damage was. He pulled the trigger and felt the soothing liquid flow into his system, repairing the damage that was done to his body as green lights danced around his flesh.

"Much better." Shiro said. "Nii-san, you should take some of this enzyme as well." He gestured to the elder NEVER's damaged body.

"Thanks." Katsumi said as he took his own dose of the enzyme.

The Foundation X researchers then took both NEVER subjects for the next test.

* * *

><p>Next: Fighting prowess.<p>

After discovering that conventional weapons were rendered useless against a NEVER, the researchers decided to test their physical ability.

Katsumi went up first. His opponents were two men that appeared to be wearing black skeletal masks. However, they were deemed to be Masquerade dopants. Katsumi was doing well in evading their attacks, as well as landing a few heavy hits.

"Come and get it." Katsumi taunted. Taking the bait, both men plunged their knives straight into Katsumi's body, right into the vital organs.

However, instead of dying, Katsumi just laughed. He then pushed his opponents off and smiled, that their attacks are useless. Aggravated, one of the dopants lashed out a spinning roundhouse kick right at Katsumi's neck, causing it to bend at a 90 degree angle to the left as the back of his head was touching the front of his right shoulder. Both men believed their opponent to be dead since his neck was snapped. But to their surprise and shock, Katsumi just grabbed his head with both hands and bent it back into place. Soon enough, the first trial had ended.

After Katsumi was finished, it was Shiro's turn to fight against the masked men. One charged in swinging his knife around while the other just shot a barrage of bullets with a machine gun. However, Shiro rushed in and grabbed the arm that held the knife and snapped it. With a cry, the dopant dropped the knife as his wrist was broken. Shiro wasn't finished as he grabbed the man's other arm and dislocated it before kicking him aside. "Come on, is that all you have?"

Enraged at this child's taunting, one of them lashed out a strong punch to Shiro's head, causing it to snap backwards to the point of his occipital lobe was touching his spine. He stood still for a moment, before grabbing his head, and pushing it back up into place with a series of pops and cracks.

"Let's continue." Shiro then picked up the knife from the ground and twirled it around in his fingers. He then ran forward towards the first masked man and struck him in the temple with the base of the knife. He followed up with an uppercut into the man's sternum, causing him to bend down in pain as Shiro elbowed him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. He turned around to face the other one, only to see him swing the machine gun like a club. The masked man struck the gun across Shiro's back quite heavily, as his spine was severed. Shiro toppled to the floor with a portion of his vertebrae jutting out quite awkwardly. Thinking that it was over, the man turned to leave, only to hear a small grunt behind him.

He quickly turned around to see Shiro using his hands to push the jutting bone in his spine back into place. With a nauseating pop, the deed was done. The man then became quite fearful. Even though he appeared young, this child was a monster in his perspective. While seeing this moment of hesitation as an opening, the child charged in and sent a sweep kick to knock the man of balance before kicking him in the throat as he fell. Soon enough, both men were taken down by the young NEVER. He quietly walked up to his surrogate brother and mother as the elderly man walked past to give his presentation. His clothes were slightly battered, particularly his shirt being in shreds from being attacked with bullets and knives.

"Looks like we're going to win this," Katsumi said. Upon saying that, the elder man opened his briefcase to reveal numerous USB drives that had a rib cage casing and various letters of certain shapes engraved on. He took out a USB drive that had a 'T' that looked like a screaming face and pressed the button.

**"TERROR!"**

A mechanical voice yelled out. All three members of the Daido family turned around to see where it came from, and saw a horrifying monster. It had black skin and a gold skull with tentacles on its torso and wore a black and silver belt with an orange buckle and a red robe around its waist. It wore a mask that had a white eyepiece and a gold mouth piece. There was also a large blue headpiece with a yellow cape flowing from the back of it.

"What is that?" Shiro questioned.

**"…GaiaMemory…"** The monstrosity proclaimed. The observing staff seemed greatly intrigued by this phenomenon as they directed their full attention towards it.

"That is some tough competition." Shiro stated.

"But NEVER is far superior," Katsumi assured. "Don't worry otouto."

* * *

><p><strong>A few weeks later…<strong>

Katsumi and Shiro were walking towards the former's car, which was a sleek, blue convertible, after Shirou bought some ice cream. As soon as they were within a few feet of the vehicle, a woman wearing a white business outfit showed up folding a folder. They immediately realized they were from Foundation X since all of its workers wore all white.

The woman that held the folder walked up to Katsumi and handed it to him. He opened it up to see that it was the report on the NEVER project. Curious, Shiro also looked at it. However, he frowned at what he saw since across the front page are large, bright red, office print letters that said: REJECTION.

Unnerved by this, Katsumi tossed the file behind his back and grabbed the woman by the collar of her jacket.

"It's not over yet…" he said. He then pushed the woman aside as Shiro followed. Katsumi got into the driver's seat while Shiro sat in the passenger seat.

"The NEVERs' battle has only begun…" Katsumi started.

"And we don't plan on losing it either…" Shiro finished as he ate the last of his ice cream.

And with that note, they drove off and left the Foundation X worker standing there.

* * *

><p>Months have passed since their rejection, and NEVER sought out to recruit more comrades for their ideals.<p>

* * *

><p>BANG!<p>

A gunshot was made. And the sound of a body falling to the ground could be heard in the gas station.

"D-Damn brat! You got in the way!" The convict shouted. The target of the bullet was supposed to be the main gas tank in the station. The shooter aimed to kill everyone here since he was already surrounded and his hostage situation was useless. However, the young boy he had captive jumped in front of the bullet's trail to stop it. He had sacrificed his own life to save many more.

"Get him!" The police tackled the man to the ground, and twisted the gun out of him hands. The perpetrator didn't even react, as he was still spooked at the face of the one he shot. The smile and words of the ten year old boy continued to infest his mind. Even when he was dying of a fatal wound, he had the guts to give him a smile. But the facial expression was anything but positive. On the contrary, it was completely grim. As if it had belonged to the Reaper himself. The killer was unable to get the memory out of his head as the child's smile remained burned into his mind.

The police radioed an ambulance to take the body away as they shoved the culprit into the backseat of the car. As soon as they knew the man was secure, they started up the car and drove off, the siren blared loudly.

A few short moments later, an ambulance pulled up to the scene of the murder, and a single man got out from the driver seat. Many would think the man was an ordinary hospital worker, but the blue streak in his dark hair and knife holster attached to his hip made his identity quite obvious to some. Especially with the certain uniform the man was wearing.

He walked over to the child's corpse, taking in his open, empty eyes and grim smile on his face. As if promising the killer misfortune for the remainder of their lives.

"I gotta admit kid; I like that smile you have." Katsumi was able to read the true meaning behind that single facial expression. An unusual type of mindset for one so young. "Your profile was right. You are indeed interesting, Seth Tamonten. Looks like it was the right decision choosing you as our next member." Katsumi was about to pick up the corpse until someone interrupted.

"Hold it right there!" An arrogant female voice shouted.

Calmly, Katsumi turned around to the source of the sudden noise. Before him were 5 women dressed in similar uniforms. The sets of clothing are made up of a white shirt underneath a black blazer paired up with black combat shorts, followed up with black combat boots. Each article of clothing saves for the white shirt and boots had shades of gray lining the fabric. They all stood in a certain V-formation, with one who would be presumed as the leader, in the front.

The woman in front was Japanese with black hair in a short bob cut and cold, calculating dark eyes. The first woman to her left looked to be Australian with long, light-brown hair and blue eyes. The one on the far left had artificial streaks of blue in her strawberry-blonde hair and red eyes; Katsumi assumed her nationality was Russian. The woman on the leader's right had a dark complexion, most likely a spray tan, with dark brown hair that reached her shoulders and dark eyes. Her background seemed to be American. Finally, the woman on the far right looked to be Hispanic with her black tied into a braid and dark eyes that seemed devoid of emotion.

"And who are you exactly?" Katsumi asked the women in black, not really caring who they are.

"It doesn't concern you. We are here for Seth Tamonten." The Japanese woman declared.

"Unfortunately, you arrived too late. He is dead." This statement perturbed the women since their orders were to take the child alive.

"However, I will be taking him with me." He replied as he hoisted the body onto his shoulder.

"Why? You said yourself he is dead. What use do you have for a corpse?" The American asked.

"That is a secret."

"Well, I am sorry, but we can't let you run free. So, we're going to kill you." The leader said as the other women behind her activated their own IS units. If they couldn't take Seth, then at least they could take their anger out by killing someone.

If only they knew that they would be facing Hell soon enough.

"Oh? So I take it that you are Phantom Task. I've been expecting you. You have some information that I need. And I apologize in advance, but you won't be killing me." Katsumi grinned as he placed Seth's body onto the ground.

"Don't get cocky you bastard." The impulsive strawberry-blonde pilot said as she flew in quickly and raised her arm to punch him. However, a mere moment before the point of impact, Katsumi just caught the punch. This feat shocked the grunt troops.

"What the Hell!? How are you able to do that?"

"Sorry, but these toys won't work on me." Katsumi then unsheathed his weapon, which appeared to be a mechanized knife. He pressed the button as the blade begun to whir with energy as it was activated. He was wielding an Anti-IS dagger. He managed to purchase one along with Shiro's Anti-IS sword. The weapons that both NEVERs possess were created to help men combat against the IS. Although there was more gun type weapons made then blade types since it was difficult to fight a super weapon at close range. However, close combat weapons were created just in case. Ironically, these weapons also had shield piercing abilities, meaning that they are able to harm the pilot even if they still have shield energy.

"Do you expect to defeat us with that puny dagger?" The Hispanic pilot mocked.

"Yes. Yes I do." Katsumi said as he charged in.

However, the tanned woman got behind him as she backhanded him straight into a building. Some pieces of debris fell from the wall as it collapsed onto Katsumi.

The Phantom Task operatives had deemed him dead. "Heh, so pathetic. Did he really think he would stand a chance against us?" The other women laughed, until sounds of shuffling were heard from the rubble. They drew their attention to the broken bricks as the NEVER stood up, only with his arm dislocated and bent in a reverse angle and his neck was rotated about 150 degrees.

The IS pilots were surprised. But that feeling grew to shock as they witnessed Katsumi twist his head back around with a single crack using his good arm. He then popped his shoulder back into place and fixed his elbow by bending it the other way.

"Wh-wh-wh-What the FUCK!?" The leader cried. All of them were astonished on how their opponent survived, and didn't die from having his neck snapped. It's safe to say, not even Tabane Shinonono's genetically enhanced body is able to survive through feats like that.

"Told you that you couldn't kill me." Katsumi took this chance in their hesitation to close in on the nearest pilot, which was the strawberry blonde. He jumped up to the point they were face to face….and stabbed his AIS(Anti-IS) Knife right between the eyes. He yanked it out then he jumped back as the corpse crashed to the ground.

"Next…"

"You bastard! You just killed my sex friend." The Australian girl who yelled charged in.

_'So she's a lesbian?'_ Katsumi just jumped back and sidestepped her attack. He then moved behind her and switched his AIS knife to a backhand grip. He then pressed the blade against the pilot's neck and pulled his arm back. He watched the blood spurt from the headless body like a geyser as the head fell to the ground.

"Next…" Katsumi called out in a bored tone. The Hispanic woman, falling for the taunt, flew in with a spear whipped out to cleave Katsumi in two. However, as the weapon was about a foot away from him, the man just grabbed the weapon by its shaft, stopping the pilot's momentum.

The NEVER then spun the short blade in his hand once before hacking the woman's arm off at the elbow.

"Kyah!" The woman shrieked in pain, her eyes drawn to the bloody stump. However, her experience was short lived as Katsumi jumped onto her IS by the cockpit and rammed his AIS knife into the pilot's ribcage, straight into the heart. He yanked his arm up as his blade tore through the Hispanic woman's flesh. He jumped off the machine as it collapsed behind him.

Now all that was left was to deal with the leader and the American brunette, the latter of which sent out a barrage of bullets from a Gatling gun mounted on her IS's shoulder. A good number of them struck Katsumi, but the NEVER just ignored it. But it did catch his attention as Katsumi's target was now the American pilot.

He charged in, paying no mind to the hailstorm of bullets that was aimed towards him. As soon as he got within a few meters radius of her, the brunette had begun to panic.

"S-stay way!" she cried, desperate to flee from the immortal. But with a single leap, he was already in front of her.

"Too late." Katsumi smirked as her sliced the woman's head in half with a single stroke. The upper portion sliding off as the gray matter, which was the pilot's brain, splashed onto the concrete.

Another one down. One more left. The lead woman just scoffed in disappointment from the performance of her troops.

"Tch. Those weaklings. If you want something done right, do it yourself." She growled.

"Unfortunately, you are going to meet the same fate as them. But not before I get what I want from you." Katsumi stated as he twirled the hilt of his AIS Knife around.

"You think I'll submit to an inferior like you?" The leader roared as a thin blade on her forearm extended.

"No, but I will be the one taking you down." He smirked.

"Don't get cocky!" The Phantom Task operative roared, her rage blinding her took out her weapon which was an energy blade sword and starting hacking away like a berserker. Katsumi, easily evaded her attacks, which had become sloppy and unfocused. "Hold still!" Just as she was about to finish and overhead swing, the NEVER sidestepped and grabbed her weapon arm.

He rammed the blade of his AIS knife into a pressure point in her elbow, causing her to scream in agony and drop her weapon. As he let go, the now useless limb fell lifelessly at her side. Katsumi quickly closed in further and cut through the core of the IS, destroying it. He discovered the location of where the cores were located after doing some research with Shiro and his armor of the super weapon crumbled as a device that resembled a choker fell off the woman's neck. Said device was the IS's dormant form, which was destroyed when the core was destroyed.

"Now tell me…Where are you holding Ayano Kosaka?" Katsumi grabbed the fallen woman by the collar of her shirt.

"Kuh, what the hell do you want that brat for?"

"That's for me to know…"

"Well, you won't get anything out of me. I am not going to tell you that we are holding her captive in a safe house in a forest in Shinjuku." The Japanese woman grinned arrogantly, unaware of her verbal mistake.

"Thanks for the info you just blurted out."

"Oh crap! I was thinking out loud again!" The woman panicked. But it ceased when Katsumi stabbed his knife into the back of her skull. He let go of the body as it fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"Heh so weak, even with their super weapons." Katsumi said. He took notice that his cells were starting to break down again. So he injected another dose of the serum to repair his body. After the deed was done, he slung the body onto his shoulder, got back into the ambulance and drove off. And not a moment too soon; police cars, media, and other ambulances had appeared on the scene a bit later.

* * *

><p>Seth Tamonten used to live a normal life going to school, hanging out with friends and playing video games with his free time. He was making a few friends that he knew he could trust and doing fine in school. He had plans for becoming a detective when he got older cleaning up the streets from scum that caused problems and crime.<p>

But that dream ended with that one incident when he walked past a gas station and was grabbed by a man that was running out of the store. The man held a gun to his head while police wisely stayed back with their weapons trained on the deranged criminal.

Seth instead of crying or struggling like a child his age would, stayed calm think the police officers will do something about like any young child will think at first. But the situation deteriorated when the man pulled him closer to the gas pump threatening to shoot the gas pump to set it off killing anyone that was too close if the officers didn't let him go. Seth on the other noticed that the suspect's grip had loosened on him.

Taking that chance he quickly slipped out of the man's grip which set off the time bomb that was the deranged man. Seeing his only chance of escaping alive the man pointed the gun at the gas pump before depressing the trigger. Instead of an explosion there was the sound of a small body hitting the ground. Seth did what only heroes will do in a movie to save someone else, take the bullet himself or risk a gas explosion that killed or injured more lives. As he laid there on the ground bleeding from the wound that had pieced his heart, Seth gave the man a grim smile. A smile that would be burned into the mind of that man that had killed him as the officers dragged the deranged man away. All he heard was the sirens of the ambulance trying to get to the scene on time, before his vision faded to black and the sound stopped.

The next thing Seth realized was waking up in a strange room, unaware that there were other people present.

"What happened to me? I just took a bullet to the heart, I shouldn't even be alive." Indeed, the boy felt his heart beat slow down and stop. "Was I given life support in time?" he wondered.

"Why did you jump in front of the bullet instead of escaping when you had the chance?" a voice asked.

"Huh?" Seth turned to the source and saw Katsumi, Shiro, and Maria.

"Who are you guys?"

"Answer my question. Why did you choose to take the bullet?" Katsumi pressed.

"…Even if I managed to run, that psycho's bullet would've hit the gas tank creating an explosion that would've killed me anyways. But mostly because every other person that was there would've shared the same fate." Seth answered.

"What about your goal in life? Wouldn't that have mattered to you?" Shiro asked.

"My goal in life was taken away the moment I was shot. I would do anything to become the person that could clean up the streets even if it means I would have to become darkness itself to drag those bloodthirsty fiends into the black abyss to wander for eternity." Seth spoke with resolve.

Katsumi, upon hearing these words, smiled. "That is a good conviction you have, Tamonten. Especially for one so young."

Then the question reappeared to his mind how as he still alive."Alright, I have questions. How am I alive? Who are you guys? And what did you inject into my arm?"

"No, you are not alive. You definitely died." Shiro stated.

"What do you mean I died? If I died, when how come I'm still alive?" Seth retorted frustratingly.

"You're not exactly alive, more like undead."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked again, the curiosity was just killing him. He just wanted to know the answer.

"We mean that you were already dead when we found you. But we took you back here and resurrected you by injecting this serum into your arm. And if you don't take this cell maintenance enzyme regularly, you will go back to being a corpse." Katsumi explained as he held up a small vial of the liquid. Seth gazed at it with wide eyes.

_'A liquid like that is capable of reviving the dead?'_ he wondered in amazement.

"You have a choice: either go back to being dead, or join us as a member of NEVER. With us, your goal will be completed." Katsumi held up the black and red jacket out to the ten year old.

"…" The newly revived NEVER was silent as he took a few moments to process this. Before the offer was made to Seth about his position right now, without the injections he will just become a corpse again. He was given a second chance at life after he selflessly sacrificed his own life just before awaking again. The only question that remained in his head when accepted the offer was, what was there to lose?

"I accept." He answered without hesitation. They all smiled as professor Maria placed a set of clothes for Seth since he was only in his underwear at the moment.

"Welcome to the team. We should get you a weapon you are most suitable first mission is very soon." Katsumi replied as he and Shiro moved over to a weapons rack on the far wall of the room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…what do mean soon? Shouldn't we get to training first?"

"No time. We have someone to save from Phantom Task. Our mission is to retrieve her from a safe house in Shinjuku." Shiro answered.

"Phantom Task? You mean that rumored underground organization? We're up against them?" Seth was astonished.

"Yep. Now's your chance to fulfill your goal. Or is your resolve beginning to waver?" Katsumi said.

"Don't be ridiculous. I won't let an evil organization such as Phantom Task to exist." Seth claimed with conviction.

"Glad to hear that. Now which weapon would you like?" Shiro gestured to the dozens of weapon on hand. Seth's attention was drawn toward a set of twin semi-automatic pistols, firearms and explosives on the wall.

"I'll go with those." Shiro looked to where Seth was looking and smiled as he retrieved the weapons.

"Any particular reason?" Katsumi inquired.

"I'm pretty good with them at the Fair stands." Seth answered.

"Well, you made an excellent choice. Explosives are always awesome. And you've chosen good firearms: Semi-automatic pistols, machine guns, and an Anti-IS assault rifle. Against a group like Phantom Task, you'll need weapons like these." Shiro said as he had begun packing the weapons away.

Seth had finished getting dressed in black military pants, a t-shirt, and the NEVER Jacket. "Thanks. But could you fill me in more about this mission?"

"I'll explain on the way." Shiro answered.

"How do we get there exactly?" The newest NEVER inquired, slinging the duffel bag over his shoulder.

"I'll get transport ready. Be sure to grab a parachute, goggles, and a good amount of serum with you." Maria said as she had begun to call the pilot.

"Yes Mother." Shiro said. He grabbed his own NEVER jacket and slipped it on. He also retrieved his Anti-IS sword that leaned against the wall and placed in in a sheathe on his back. The high-tech weapon was about the size of a normal wakizashi, but the blade portion of the sword was was blunt and split down the center, as if both halves were to pull away to reveal a new weapon. The AIS sword's outward appearance was made up of black and silver mechanical casing, and the handle had a trigger at the base of the rectangular guard, sort of like an activation switch.

* * *

><p>The young NEVER soldiers got into the plane and took off. In about an hour, the aircraft was over the relative area of the Phantom Task base. Shiro scanned the area, and eventually found a patch of gray in the dense green forest.<p>

"Over there." Shiro instructed the pilot as he pointed in the right direction.

The pilot nodded as he completed the request.

"Is that the safe house?" Seth inquired as he got the equipment ready.

"Yeah. Grab a parachute." Both NEVER children grabbed the items and were on standby at the door.

"Let's do this." Seth said pumped up.

When they were exactly over the building, Shiro and Seth jumped out and opened their parachutes when they were halfway down their descent.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

* * *

><p>Authors Notes:<p>

And for those who would've thought that the IS would've completely destroyed Katsumi and Shirou...They have immortal bodies and can't die from conventional weapons. Even super weapons like the IS. However, they would need to take more of the serum to recover if that would be the case.

Here is the updated list for the Rider Worlds:

**Kuuga:Senki Zessho Symphogear**

** Agito: Strike the Blood  
><strong>

** Ryuki: Sekirei  
><strong>

** Faiz: Rosario Vampire  
><strong>

** Blade: Card Captor Sakura  
><strong>

** Hibiki: K-ON!**

** Kabuto: Freezing**

** Den-O: Date A Live  
><strong>

** Kiva: Highschool DxD**

** Decade: Sword Art Online**

** W: Infinite Stratos**

** OOO: School Days  
><strong>

** Fourze: Persona 4  
><strong>

** Wizard: Maburaho**

** Gaim: RWBY**

Next Time: Phantom's foreshadow, Harsh Reality, and Begins' Night.


	3. Revised story news

**I have decided to post a formal rewritten version of this story to avoid any messes. So, when I catch up to the newly updated chapter I had in mind after the prologue, I will delete this story.  
><strong>

**If you readers are wondering what the NEVER Team really looks like, here are initial appearances compared to other anime characters with added descriptions written previously.**

**Shiro: Ichika Orimura from Infinite Stratos with white hair(nuff said)**

**Ayano Kosaka: **Ayano Kosaka from Code Geass Akito the Exiled.**  
><strong>

**Seth Tamonten: Tatsuya Shiba from Mahouka koukou no Rettousei(with brown eyes)**

**Emily Fairs: Charles Bonaparte from Freezing(but with larger breasts and blue eyes)**

**Dai Ren: Archer from Fate Stay Night.**

**Alexis Winters: Miyuki Shiba from Mahouka koukou no Rettousei**

**Hawk Magnes(Not sure. hawkeyeriku hasn't told me about it yet. Does anyone know where he is? I just imagine him as Shu Ouma from Guilty Crown, or Kira Yamato from Gundam Seed.)**

**Charla Lavigne (Formerly Charlotte Dunois)**


End file.
